Isabella Santos - Plot
The following details Isabella's involvement in the game's story. Chapter 1 October 21, Friday During a visit to her friend, Rebecca Gales, at the St. Goretti Highschool, Isabella receives a call from co-worker and good friend, Rose Cooper, who reminds her of their shift together to check out the Ermengarde Mansion, as an open house event is to occur there within a few hours. Isabella reassures Rose that she will arrive and brings up the rumors going around about it's alleged cursed ''state. Becca appears as the call ends. Isabella explains how she and Rose have just been assigned to the Ermengarde Mansion. Becca is surprised, stating it is 'out of character' of Isabella to take such a job despite the Mansion's infamous reputation. Isabella notes that she is in dire need of a large sum of money, and that her employers are offering a hefty bonus to the agent (s) that sell the Mansion. Becca sympathetically reminds her that she and Ash are always willing to let her borrow from them, before quickly berating her for returning to her 'instant-noodle diet'. (''The player is then presented with two choices on how Isabella can respond.) '' (If Isabella says "'I eat other things too!") (Relationship '''increased with Rebecca) Isabella defends herself, listing off a few other things she also eats. Becca insists that those aren't much healthier choices. (If Isabella says "You're not my mom!") (Relationship decreased with Rebecca) Isabella protests Becca's "mother-hen" behavior. Becca insists she isn't bossing her around, but simply advising her to mind what she eats, reminding her of an earlier experience in which Isabella was bedridden for two weeks, as a result of carelessly eating something bad. Isabella expresses her appreciation for her friend tells Becca not to baby her. Becca then wishes her luck with the sale. Isabella quickly gives Becca the medicine she purposely left at her apartment, prompting a protest from Becca. She eventually relents and Isabella leaves for the Ermengarde Mansion. During the ride, she receives Ashton, who reminds her of their friend Zach's indie film premiere at the local film festival. Isabella assures him she won't miss it, and informs him of her current job. A few minutes later, Isabella arrives at the Ermengarde Mansion. Her taxi driver warns Isabella of the potential dangers lurking about in the Mansion, stating that there is likely a reason as to why it has been uninhabited for numerous years. Isabella enters the mansion and calls out for Rose. Hearing no response, she dials Rose's number but was met by a message saying the number has not been recognized. She calls Rose repeatedly, slowly losing her nerve when she sees something moving by the stairs. When she finally manages to connect, Isabella asks her where she is. Rose replies in a halted sound mixed with static saying that she is in the attic before the call disconnects. Isabella then decides to go find her. Isabella enters the West Wing's attic at the end of the hall and sees a small bedroom. She does not find Rose but instead hears something moving, scaring her. She checks the room and finds a letter lying on the floor. She picks it up and is shocked to see words "HELP ME" written all over the page with a "Send this to 5 people or else..." at the end. She folds the paper and freezes when she sees two blood soaked feet covered in wounds in front of her. (If Isabella becomes brave and looks up) A ghost looks at her with her mouth open widely before grinning. Isabella immediately scrambles to the door and finds out that the door won't budge. She realizes she is locked in with the ghost. QTE Game: The player has to continuously press Z until the bar is full before the ghost reaches them. If the player '''didn't manage' to complete the bar, the ghost will disappear and suddenly appear in front of the Isabella, getting a game over screen.'' I''f the player manage to complete the bar, Isabella will able to unlock the door and escape.'' (If Isabella closes her eyes and prays) She waits. When she finally opens her eyes, the ghost is gone. Then she leaves the room. Isabella quickly runs down the stairs but slips and falls down. As she loses consciousness, she sees the feet of the ghost. Sometime later, she awakens, and is found by Rose and a sharply-dressed individual who introduces herself as Marianne McCollough. Isabella reminds Rose she had received a call from her earlier, but Rose admits she wasn't even aware of Isabella's arrival. The two women offer to drive Isabella to a nearby hospital, but she refuses and reassures them she is fine. Marianne then states she is surveying the house before the homeowners arrive. (If Isabella says: "We'll check with our supervisor") (Relationship increased with Marianne) She will confirm that this is indeed the Ermengard Mansion, but that she and Rose weren't aware that the Mansion had already been sold and that they were there to prepare for an open house. Marianne then leaves the room and calls her secretary. (If Isabella says: "I don't know...") (Relationship decreased with Marianne) Marianne is agitated, stating they should be aware of the present situation. Rose offers to make a call to their supervisor to help clear things up, but Marianne decides it is unnecessary and leaves the room to call her secretary. Marianne returns shortly and apologizes as there had been a slight misunderstanding with her clients. She asks to remain within the Mansion until they arrive, and the two agents oblige. Rose then requests Isabella to fetch a few documents she had left in her car before she and Marianne head off into the parlor. Later, the open house officially begins. Isabella guides those who wish to see the ground floor, and Rose is guiding those who want to see the first floor. Isabella sees Marianne conversing with an elegant-looking couple and realizes they are the clients she referred to earlier. When Isabella advertises the wine cellar, Luke Wright quickly becomes more interested in the property. When they reach the parlor, Isabella panics as she is feeling watched. She calls for a short break in the tour in order to collect herself. Hannah Wright then asks Isabella about how shortly she and her husband will be able to move into the house. Baffled, Isabella reminds her that the tour has yet to finish, but Hannah assures her money is of no issue and that she wishes for the Mansion to be a gift for the upcoming anniversary with her husband. She even offers a bonus if Isabella secures the purchase for her. Isabella says the bonus is unnecessary and inappropriate. Hannah covers up their conversation when Luke and Marianne join them, saying that she is simply talking about paperwork. Isabella is forced to hand her a few documents, and as Hannah examines them, she sees something that confuses her before showing it to her husband. Isabella then realizes that the Letter somehow got into the documents. She begins to panic. (If she shows the letter to Rose) (Relationship decreased with Marianne) Isabella tells Rose that they need to leave. Rose dismisses her, attributing her outburst to her fall. Luke begins flirting with Isabella, nicknaming her Lily. As Hannah and Marianne also join the trio, obviously displeased, Isabella apologizes and then leaves. '' (If she '''does not show the letter to Rose') (Relationship increased with Marianne) She ponders if Rose would believe her. She decides Rose would dismiss her and excuses herself before leaving the room. Rose stops Isabella as she leaves. She gently asks Isabella to take a break, and Isabella reluctantly agrees. Rose then asks her to stay put, but Isabella wanders to the foyer and ponders if she should call Ashton. She does and then finds Ash, who is fumbling to silence his phone. She asks what he is doing there, and Ashton awkwardly replies that he dropped by to pick her up and that he roamed around the house. Isabella contemplates telling him about what just happened before reminding herself that Ash does not believe in the supernatural. She and Ashton leave the Mansion. Ashton offers Isabella a cereal bar to relax her and asks about the open house. He deduces that she is in need of money and would not kick a 'guest' out. She tells him the Wrights are interested in buying the Mansion before remembering what happened in the attic. Ashton becomes curious about her change in tone. (If Isabella changes the subject) (Relationship increased with Ashton) Isabella changes the subject, and after a few moments of silence, Ashton allows the shift of topic. He then mentions the case he is working on. (If Isabella lies to him) (Relationship decreased with Ashton) Ashton presses the subject and Isabella tells him nothing happened. Ashton tells her that she is hiding something, and Isabella snaps at him to drop it. They arrive at the theater and meet up with Zachary Steele. Zach asks about Becca, and Isabella answers that Becca went to work and that the only person she listens to is Ashton, her childhood friend. Becca then arrives and fusses over Isabella, asking about her injuries because Rose called her. Ash then agrees that Isabella looks pale. Zachary tells Becca that Isabella and Ash arrived together. Something changes in Becca, and Isabella tells her that she is fine and that she wants to watch Zach's film. Becca insists she needs to get her head looked at. Ashton takes Isabella's side and promises to take her to the hospital if he notices something. Becca finally relents, muttering under her breath that it's always her and him. Zach offers to buy them snacks but asks the group for a smaller bill. Isabella searches for her wallet in her bag. The Letter falls from her bag and ends up in Ashton's hands. Ashton, Becca, and Zach read the letter. Ashton thinks that it is a prop for Halloween. Isabella snaps and tells them about what happened in the mansion. Ash is skeptical. He agrees with Becca that Isabella's fall is causing her to hallucinate. Isabella snatches the letter from Ash. Before the tension escalates, Zach raises his voice, appealing to his friends that they should not fight. Isabella feels guilty about causing a scene when they hadn't seen each other for months. (Isabella decides to stay for the movie) (Relationship increased with Ashton and Zachary) (Relationship decreased with Rebecca) Rebecca enters the theater without waiting for them, and Zachary gets the food. Halfway through the movie, Zach asks about what happened in the mansion. Becca ignores them. Zach suggests that the curse might be because the house was not blessed, but Ashton tells her to see a professor he and Becca knows who is an expert. '' (If she chooses to meet with the '''professor' - Relationship increased with Ashton) (If she chooses to meet with the priest - Relationship increased with Zachary) After the movie ends, Isabella hears a whisper, asking for help. Becca snaps her out of her daze, and the four say goodbye. (Isabella decides to go home) (Relationship decreased with Ashton and Zachary) (Relationship increased with Rebecca) The three calls after Isabella, but she does not look back. She arrives home and sees she has three messages from Zach and one voicemail from Ashton. She does not open or listen to them and goes to sleep. ''October 22, Saturday Isabella has a nightmare, in which the ground crumbles beneath her, before quickly awakening. She realizes she has overslept and hurriedly prepares for work. As she makes her way to the bathroom, she hears a muffled ring coming from her bag. She fetches her phone and sees her mother calling. She answers it. The two catch up, but the conversation eventually transitions to the condition of Isabella's father, her mother considers transferring him to another, cheaper hospital, as she worries Isabella is overworking herself to provide the funds necessary for their service. Isabella reassures her, telling her not to worry about the expenses or her, as everything is going smoothly. Shortly, the two say their goodbyes, as Isabella feels remorseful for having made what feels like empty promises. As she beings to prepare herself for the day, Isabella receives a call from Rose, who tells her to hurry to her office. Isabella then panics, believing she is being called to her boss's office for the incident with the Letter yesterday. Rose reassures her it is nothing of the sort and promises to explain the situation once she arrives. Later, Isabella arrives at BRC, only to find Sir John in a particularly sour mood, due to several workers failing to report to work. Rose approaches her and provides her with much unfinished paperwork. Isabella notices a purchase-and-sale agreement from the pile. Rose gestures towards the visitor lounge. Isabella sees the Wrights seated on the sofa and realizes what their presence in the building actually means. Rose informs Isabella that the couple has been interested in purchasing the property for quite some time, even before the open house, and are even offering to pay higher than the listing price if the paperwork is completed in due time. Isabella however, expresses some concern about their eagerness to purchase the property, despite the legends. She hands over the legal agreement of the Mansion's purchase but nervously suggests they find another property to purchase. Rose silently reprimands her with a glare. Hannah discreetly folds two envelopes into Isabella's and Rose's hands, with a finger raised to her lips, indicating they should remain silent. Isabella attempts to politely decline, but Hannah insists they deserve it for a job well done. As the couple leave, Isabella feels repentant, as the reality of what she and Rose have done begins to sink in, they had just sold a ''haunted property to an innocent couple. She begins to push these thoughts aside, as she thinks of all the good that will come from such a hefty sale. Rose inquires what Isabella plans to do with the bonus they received from the Wrights, but Isabella simply wishes to send it back home for her family. Rose advises Isabella to celebrate and treat herself after such a large sale, as she remembers she promised to treat Rebecca to lunch, should the sale go well. The lunchtime bell sounds shortly, and Isabella invites her trio of friends to lunch, though only Rebecca and Zach were able to make it. She excitedly tells them about her recent sale of the Ermengarde Mansion. (If Isabella says: "My instant noodle days are over!") (Relationship increased with Rebecca and Zachary) Though happy for her, Rebecca expresses a bit of concern, due to how quickly the Mansion was sold, but Isabella assures her it's something that happens from time to time. (If Isabella says "Ash is not here, so we should celebrate!") (Relationship decreased 'with Rebecca and Zachary) ''Isabella expresses her discontentment with Ash's doubts about the Letter the day before, and seems to be pleased he isn't present for her first treat since the sale. Zach notes he was in a hurry last night after the movie, having just gotten a rather large lead on his current case. Rebecca is noticeably agitated at his reluctance to share details, but Zach confirms he's been considerably quiet on the case as of late. Isabella assures Rebecca she'll get something out of Ash, though Rebecca worries if pestering him is truly viable in this situation. Rebecca inquires if Isabella is going to be okay, to which she reassures her, stating that financially-speaking, she and her family are going to be doing well, at least for a good while. The three begin to enjoy their lunch, though Rebecca discerns Zach's rather-somber attitude. Zach reveals a rather-hurtful review of his film are currently bumming him out, though Rebecca seems to be the one taking it more personally. He accepts the negative review as a blessing-in-disguise, stating that it's helped him see what he can and can't do. Isabella accuses him of simply giving up due to one negative review, but Zach believes it truly matters, since it came from well-known critics. The two reassure and encourage him not to give up just because of one bad apple. Zach appreciates the concern and encouragement, but informs them he'll need some time to himself to think things through, but reassures them he isn't quitting just yet. Isabella suddenly receives a call from Rose, informing her the floor plan copies are available for Marianne to pick up. Before she can even respond, Rose hangs up, leaving her to deliver the plans to Marianne. The three exit Czarbucks, beginning to go their separate ways, but Isabella notices someone lingering by a shop window, staring at something on display. Or so she thought. The woman Isabella had seen at the Mansion is gazes at her through the shop window, bloody smile and all. Paralyzed with pure, unadulterated fear, Isabella can only stare back as the woman lets out a sharp, agonizing scream. Stumbling backwards, Isabella trips over a stone on the ground, the sudden pain jolts her back to reality. Zach and Rebecca stare worriedly at Isabella for a moment, as on-lookers slowly crowd around them. They ask if she's okay, but Isabella is speechless and glances back at the display window, finding nothing more than an empty window in place. Rebecca instructs Zach to call someone, but Isabella panickingly says she's fine before leaving to ensure the Marianne recieves the floor plans. Later, Isabella arrives home, unable to shake the vivid memory that had occured earlier that day. She turns her attention to the Letter, which lies dormant on a nearby coffee table. Instinctively, she wants to throw it away to tear it to shreds, but the uncertainty of what will happen next keeps her at bay. (If Isabella decided to '''see the priest Zach talked about.) She receives a call from Zach in the middle of her pondering, reminding her of plans to bless the house the following morning. Zach expresses concern over the incident earlier, noting how Isabella severely frightened Rebecca. Isabella appreciates the concern but hesitates to explain the deeper roots of what's been happening to her lately. Zach informs her he needs to get back to cooking his soup and to remind him to share an embarrassing story of Ash using a pressure cooker sometime. (If Isabella decided to see Professor Andrew with Ashton) She receives a call from Ash in the middle of her pondering. He sarcastically thanks her for filling up in his inbox, but Isabella replies somberly, exhausted from her earlier encounter. She informs him about the recent sale of the Mansion, much to his surprise, and she jokingly states she won't be ever be found treating for him. Ash reminds her of the meeting with Professor Andrew that she had wanted the day before. She is shocked that he actually took her request seriously, and he promises to pick her up the following morning. Isabella is about to end the call when Ash nervously clears his throat. However, he is unable to form a complete sentence and abruptly hangs up. Isabella is agitated at his lack of manners, and the fact that she didn't get the chance to thank him. (If Isabella decided to go home.) She hears a knock on the door and hears Rebecca's voice from the other side. After another knock, Isabella opens the door and lets her inside. Rebecca tells Isabella that she has brought her dinner and makes a plate for each of them. As Isabella looks down at her food, she questions the presence of pork, knowing Rebecca's distaste for it. Rebecca changes the discussion to ask how Isabella is feeling and apologizes for what happened at Zach's movie premiere. (If Isabella says "I was telling the truth".) (Relationship increased with Rebecca) Rebecca asks if it has to do with the letter. Isabella tells her she found it in the attic. Rebecca suggests that the letter may be of some historical significance, or that it is just a prank, both of which Isabella denies. Rebecca then asks Isabella to tell her what happened. (If Isabella says "What's the point?".) (Relationship decreased with Rebecca) Isabella tells Rebecca she shouldn't bother apologizing. Rebecca asks if she's going to tell her about what happened to which Isabella questions if it matters if she's not going to listen. Rebecca then chides Isabella for avoiding her questions and acting like a child. Frustrated, Isabella begins complaining about the food Rebecca brought. After she's finished complaining, she realizes that it was Rebecca's intention to get her to let her frustration out. Isabella tepidly thanks her and the two agree that they are being petty. Rebecca again asks if she's going to tell her about what happened and Isabella again argues that there's no point. The two eventually fall silent and Rebecca grabs and inspects the letter. She then asks Isabella to tell her everything. Isabella tells Rebecca everything about finding the letter and what she saw in the attic. Rebecca asks if it's the same as what happened earlier in the day. Isabella tells her about the woman she saw and the voices asking for help. Rebecca apologizes for not sooner realizing how distraught Isabella has been. She then says she should be going but Isabella grabs her shirt as she turns to leave. Isabella implores her to stay and she implicitly agrees. (If Isabella says "Thanks, Becca!") (Relationship increased with Rebecca) Isabella tells Rebecca that she can bring her work if she wants, but she declines stating that she needs a break too. She then comments on the clutter in Isabella's room and they begin to engage in lighthearted bickering. This continues into the night and Isabella is pleased at the simple familiarity of their bickering. (If Isabella says "I'm glad you're here") (Relationship increased with Rebecca) Rebecca jokes that Isabella is acting like a baby and pulls her head into her lap. Isabella complains about being treated like a kid. Rebecca responds that she was kidding, but having heard previously from Isabella about how her mother used to lull her to sleep, thought she could use some thing familiar. Isabella says she's not her mom, and the topic moves to her family. She tells Rebecca stories about her siblings and is content as Rebecca listens tirelessly. She has a much more peaceful sleep that night, and dreams of home, or at least, a place like it. ''October 23, Sunday Isabella wakes up, and prepares for the day ahead. (If Isabella chose to '''see the priest') Isabella makes her way toward the Ermengarde Mansion but ponders over whether something may happen to the others who have caught a glimpse of the Letter. Upon arriving, she finds Zach along with the priest chatting in the garden. She realizes this is Zach's friend, Father Norman. Norman admits he's a bit surprised that someone would finally ask to bless the house after so many years but assures Isabella that those who depart from this world, do not linger. Zach and Isabella go on ahead, but Isabella lingers by the door, frightened by earlier happenings within the Mansion. Zach sees her hesitation, and asks is she's okay. (If Isabella says "This place gives me the creeps") Zach states the Mansion seems relatively normal to him and regrets not bringing his camera along to snap a few photos. Isabella remarks that he may catch something, or someone, in the photos, but Zach jokingly states that just means someone wants to be seen. She begins to open the front door to the Mansion, but realizes she forgot her key. She turns the knob anyway and finds herself into the main hall. Isabella then finds the Wrights conversing with Rose, who is surprised to see her since Isabella was supposed to be on paperwork duty, but Isabella says she's there to just ensure the Mansion is in top-shape. Luke quickly catches Isabella in her lie and inquires about her true purpose for being present. She reveals she is there to prepare a blessing for Mansion. Luke finds this entirely unnecessary but Hannah is rather thrilled, believing it to be a nice finishing touch. The Wrights and Rose continue conversing in another room, as the blessing commences in the main hall. '' ''Afterwards, Father Norman bids Zach and Isabella farewell. Zach then asks Isabella if she would want to hang out for a while. (If Isabella declines his offer) Realizing she needs a bit of space from everyone, Isabella politely declines Zach's offer but notices his disappointment. She tells him she appreciates the concern but wishes he doesn't worry every time she's faced with a problem. The two then head back into the city together. (If Isabella accepts his offer) The two spend time together throughout the day, eventually finding themselves at the local park. Zach goes somewhere for a short while, as Isabella waited for him on one of the benches. He later returns with a box of cinnamon rolls, the very same one she bought after successfully selling her first property. Fond memories of meeting her three closest friends begin to wash over Isabella, but she wonders why Zach would be giving these to her now. Zach expresses concern for Isabella's overall well-being, wishing for her to be her old-self again. He reassures her Rebecca and Ash share the same sentiment. '' ''The two share a moment before Zach is off, working on a new gig. (If Isabella decided to go home.) By the time she wakes up, Rebecca has gone, leaving a plate of breakfast for her. Isabella calls her mother to tell her about the sale. She says she has something to tell her and her mother assumes that she's pregnant, having seen Ashton on her Facenook. Isabella assures her it's not the case and tells her that they've gotten a buyer for the house she has talked about. As she enthuses that she'll be able to send the money soon, her mother stops her and suggests she keep some for herself. After some pushback, Isabella says she will buy something for Rebecca. After a while, the call ends, and she decides to go out for a walk. Later, Isabella spots a cat by the name of Beruthiel, she offers it a piece of candy shortly before it is called by her owner, Marianne. The two exchange pleasantries, but the conversation quickly grows vexatious as Isabella incorrectly refers to Beruthiel as a "he". (If Isabella talks about her cat) (Relationship with Marianne decreased) Isabella states she's surprised Marianne owns a cat, noting that black cats are often a negative omen. Marianne grows hostile, believing Isabella to be insulting her cat, she quicky dismisses Isabella, and heads off. (If Isabella talks about her job) (Relationship with Marianne increased) Isabella inquiries about her work, more notably, the experience with working on a property as old and expansive as the Ermengarde Mansion. Marianne enthusiastically states it's an impressive project, and ponders about all the possibilities the Mansion's architecture provides. Catching herself rambling, she apologizes, but Isabella is pleased to find she loves what she does for a living. Marianne cuts their conversation short, due to Beruthiel's planned trip to the vet, she bids goodbye to Isabella before walking off. However, she turns back to Isabella, inquiring about whether or not the deal with the Ermengarde Mansion has been finalized. Isabella reassures her the house is just-about theirs, only requiring a few more documents to be finalized. Before Marianne leaves, Isabella is conflicted about whether or not to warn her of the dangers of the Mansion, but decides not to, after considerable hesitation. She hurries home shortly afterward. Later, Isabella solemnly sits in her apartment and attempts to enjoy a home-cooked meal, but finds it rather bland. Her mind wanders elsewhere, and she thinks back to first discovering the Letter, wishing she hadn't been the one to find it. A news report suddenly meets the television, stating that Rose Cooper, had been found dead in her home the evening before. The case is classified as a homicide by investigators. Not believing what she's hearing, Isabella faces the television. Reportedly, Rose had been found lying in a pool of blood in her two-bedroom flat. The words "HELP ME" are written repeatedly in blood across the walls. Isabella's mind races, she quickly grabs her phone, hoping to call Rose and find that she's unharmed, to no avail. ''October 24, Monday Isabella awakens, though she ponders about getting any sleep at all last night. Rose's death weighs heavily on Isabella, as she believes she is the true cause of her death. Suddenly, Isabella receives an email from Briar Realty, as an emergency meeting is being held due to ''recent events. (If Isabella goes to work) Isabella accepts that despite everything, life must go on. She attempts to stay positive, believing she will find a way to make things right. Upon arriving at Briar Realty, Sir John expresses his condolences, and informs his staff of Rose's upcoming funeral. He then calls Isabella into his office, informing her that Rose's unfinished workload will be her responsibility. By evening, Isabella finds herself still within the walls of Briar Realty, noting how hours go by seamlessly when you're working. A news report is heard on a nearby radio in the office, stating that the Luxborne Police Department continues it's ongoing search for various missing individuals. Isabella returns to her computer, searching through documents within Briar Realty's database, she finds that many of these missing individuals had been Briar Realty staff, and even worked among some of them during the preparation of the open house. Satisfied with her findings, she collects her things and heads for the exit, but hears a printer presently active. By the time she shuts it off, five pages have already dropped to the floor. She goes to pick one up, but upon seeing it's contents, she becomes sick to her stomach. The paper reads: "HELP ME" strewn all across it, in what appears to be blood. Isabella's mind is clouded, but before she can get a grip, the building suddenly loses power, and she feels a familiar presence in the darkness. The woman from the Mansion, stands at the only exit in the office. She slowly turns her head around to face Isabella, a sickly smile strewn across her face. Isabella ducks under her desk as soon as the sight meets her. Slowly, the woman approaches, every blood-soaked step echoing within the hollow walls of the office. Isabella shuts her eyes tight and profusely prays, all while attempting to steady her rapid breathing. Opening her eyes, Isabella is met with the sight of the woman's decaying feet, and blood-drenched dress. She remains still, for even the slightest movement could mean life-or-death. Silently, she desperately pleas for the woman to simply go away. (If Isabella stays home) Isabella quickly deletes the notice, accepting that she just won't be able to focus, not with the current situation weighing down on her. Rebecca calls her shortly afterwards, inquiring about her well-being after hearing the recent news. Isabella insists this is what she's been warning everyone about, but Rebecca quickly decides they will talk this over dinner. (If Isabella declines her offer) Isabella insists that they are not safe, but Rebecca quickly reprimands her for believing in the legends regarding the Mansion. She stands firm, however, stating that Rose's death is irrefutable proof ghosts do indeed exist. Rebecca believes the police's statement of Rose's death being a homicide, but Isabella argues no human would have decorated the walls in such a way. Rebecca encourages Isabella to wait for the authorities' findings, but she is hurt Rebecca still doesn't believe her, even after a death. Isabella grows increasingly frustrated, speculating that a death of a closer is imminent and may be the only thing to convince Rebecca otherwise. Rebecca realizes Isabella is at home, proceeds to head there. Isabella somberly allows her phone to slide out of her grip, realizing there's no getting through to her friend. The on-going news report states the Luxborne Police Department is continuing it's search for the reported missing individuals. Isabella grabs her laptop, and begins to copy documents of Briar Realty's database. Determined, she spends the rest of her day researching the missing people, realizing that they are all Briar Realty staff, some of which she had even worked with during the preperation of the open-house. Her train of though is interrupted by a pair of arms enveloping her from behind. Remembering Rebecca had planned on paying a visit to her, Isabella apologizes for the harsh words she had exchanged with her earlier. She attempts to slip out of her grip, but "Rebecca" remains firm. She realizes something is very wrong. Moments later, she is met face-to-face with the woman from the Mansion. Her eyes, wide, and full of a sick, twisted demeanor, stare right back at Isabella. She smiles meanacingly, knowing there's nowhere for her to go, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. (If Isabella accepts her offer) Isabella admits to herself it's certainly a better idea to discuss this in person, and is hopeful Rebecca will finally listen. The on-going news report states the Luxborne Police Department is continuing it's search for the reported missing individuals. Feeling the urge to investigate, Isabella quickly hangs up. Isabella grabs her laptop, and begins to copy documents of Briar Realty's database. Determined, she spends the rest of her day researching the missing people, realizing that they are all Briar Realty staff, some of which she had even worked with during the preperation of the open-house. Realizing this is potentially crucial information for proving her case, Isabella rushes out the door, remembering her plans with Rebecca. Already running late, she takes a shortcut down a more reclusive part of the city, as she passes through, she attempts to call Rebecca. Growing more and more concerned with each unanswered call, she stops in her tracks when she suddenly looks up from her phone, only to see the woman from the Mansion, standing across from her. Her lips form a vicious smile, one meant to strike fear into the hearts of her victims. Isabella, paralyzed with fear, doesn't realize she's actually standing in the middle of the road, her phone slips from her hand, before an oncoming car suddenly hits her. She lies on the side of the rode, broken and battered. Endings Stay Home - Decline Rebecca's Offer (Dead) Isabella is killed if she remains at her apartment and rejects Rebecca's offer. *Zach's chapter begins on October 25, if Isabella dies or is incapacitated. Stay Home - Accept Rebecca's Offer (Incapacitated) Isabella will remain in a coma for the rest of the game if she decides to stay home, but accepts Rebecca's offer. *Isabella will only awaken from her coma if every other character is killed. Go to Work (Alive) (Canon) Isabella will survive only if she decides to go to work. *Zach's chapter will begin on the night of October 24, occuring shortly after the end of Isabella's. *This is also the canon ending of the Chapter. Category:Subpages Category:Character Subpages